A group of investigators in experimental Ophthalmology will use a shared instrument system for automated digital analysis of optical images obtained from the eyes of experimental subjects. Images will be captured from clinical fundus cameras equipped with both conventional photographic devices as well as real-time, solid-state digital cameras. Conventional photographic film images will be transferred into the digital domain through a high resolution, high dynamic range digital camera. Image types will include: conventional ocular fundus views, both monochromatic and colored; simultaneous stereo images of the optic disc and fundus; and fluorescein angiographic retinal images, both conventional and simultaneous stereo. Real time angiographic images will be digitally captured, buffered temporarily in high-speed semiconductor memory, and then transferred to a microcomputer system for archival storage. All images will be stored locally on magnetic media, and automated image analysis algorithms will be used to extract salient characteristics. Analyses will include de- tection of chronological changes in topographic features of neural, retinal, vascular and choroidal tissues of the eye. Stereo photogrammetric methods will be used to estimate volumetric sizes and changes in size of choroidal tumors and to measure regional blood flow of the optic disc and retina by dye-dilution calculations from fluorescein angiographic data recorded in simultaneous stereo images. Connection of the system to a campus- wide communications network will allow sharing of image analysis data and software with collaborating laboratories within the university.